Des vampires dans la campagne
by Julie95
Summary: Ben c'est une famille de pauvre qui vivent à la campgne près du cimetiere. Et leur gosse il se fait retrouver avec 2 trous dans le cou , et ils vont essayer de rechercher qui a fait ça. Bien sur le doute est sur les vampires, mais il faudrait y croire,
1. La maison des Orlock

Chapitre 1 - La maison des Orlock 

5 avenue de l'arme, une maison isolée dans la campagne, à 5 minutes du cimetière de Pacé, c'est ici qu'habite depuis 3 ans le couple des Orlock avec leur jeune fils de 8 ans, Florian. Comme tous les matins, la famille de lève à 6h30, à 7h00, c'est le petit-déjeurner, toasts grillés avec de la confiture, tout ce qu'il y a de moins cher. La famille Orlock est loins d'être une famille aisée, ils ont à peine de quoi vivre. A 7h30, Damien, le père, part avec Florian, il le dépose a 8h10 à l'école, et il continue son chemin jusqu'à son lieu de travail ou il est meunuisier. Pendant que les hommes sont partis, Marilyn, elle, entretien la maison, s'occupe de leur grand jardin. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce jardin qu'ils trouvent de quoi se nourrir. Ils ont aussi quelques poules. Leur terrain est quelque chose qui compte beaucoup pour cette famille, sans lui, il n'aurait pratiquement rien à manger.

Florian n'a pas de très bons rèsultats à l'école, à vrai dire, il s'en fou, il ne travaille pas. A ce qu'il dit, c'est la prof qui ne l'aime pas. Au début il travaillait énormement, il avait d'excellent résultats, jusqu'au jour ou il reçut le bulletin. Il a eu une très mauvaise appréciation, ça signalait qu'il ne fesait aucun effort, qu'il nétait pas sérieux, et d'autres choses dans le genre. Depuis, il a perdu confiance en lui, et ne travaille plus.

Son père, Damien a trouvé un petit boulot de meunuisier il y a une semaine, ça devrait permettre d'avoir un peu plus d'argent, mais pas tant que ça. En tout cas, ça sera mieu que le chomage, ça c'est sur ! En plus les horaires ne sont pas si mauvais que ça car ça permetra à Damien d'aller chercher Florian à la sortie de l'école. Et ils pourront être rentrés à 17 heures à la maison.

Quand ils furent rentrés, ils irent aider la jolie Marilyn à finir de ceuillir les pommes. Florian en profita pour en glisser une dans sa poche. Après les pommes, ils irent ceuillir les tomates. Avec tout ce qu'ils ont ceuilli, ils ont pu se faire un bon repas. Patates, oeufs et cerises. Comme d'habitudes le repas n'est absolument pas équilibré, mais ils n'ont pas les moyens de faire autrement. Après le repas, Marilyn alla repasser du linge, Damien lu le journal, et Florian fit rapidement ses devoirs, on voyait bien qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie et qu'il fesait le minimum. A 20 heures, tout le monde alla se coucher, Marilyn alla border Florian dans sa petite chambre bleu qui ne contenait qu'une armoire verte presque vide, et un vieu lit jaune près de l'unique fenêtre.


	2. La mort tragique de Florian

Chapitre 2 – La mort tragique de Florian 

Il est 6 heures 30, Marilyn et Damien se lèvent. Ils vont se laver, s'habiller. Pourtant, à 7 heures, il n'y a que Damien et Marilyn à table, Florian n'est pas là. Depuis, 3 ans c'est la première fois qu'il n'arrive pas en premier au petit-déjeuner. Marilyn décida de monter dans sa chambre pour voir pourquoi il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Elle n'entendit aucun bruit dans la chambre, donc elle décida d'entrer. En entrant, elle s'aperçut que la fenêtre était ouverte et que Florian n'avait pas quitté son lit. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, on aurait dit qu'il était mort. Elle lui parla dans le l'oreille, lui donna des petits coups dans le bras.

Et pour finir, elle le retourna, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit dans son cou deux marques rouges, comme si un vampire l'avait mordu, il est mort. Les marques rouges ressemblent aux morsures de vampires comme on trouve dans les livres mais Marilyn ne croit pas aux histoires de vampires. Qui a fait ça ? Personne ne le sait.

Elle redescendit et annonça la triste nouvelle a Damien qui n'alla pas travailler ce jour-la. Ils irent signaler au commissariat la mort de Florian. Marilyn et Damien urent une somme de 300 euros pour l'enterrement car les familles pauvres ont droits à une aide pour l'enterrement lorsqu'il y a des décès dans la famille. Damien eut une semaine de congé payé.

Florian fut enterré au cimetière de Pacé, celui près de chez lui. Une enquête fut ouverte pour essayer de retrouver le meurtrier de Florian, mais l'affaire semble vraiment dure. Florian n'avait aucun ennemi, il n'y a aucune trace de pas sous la fenêtre. Les causes de la mort n'ont pas été trouvées pas le médecin légiste, il était en excellente santé, il n'y a eu aucun choc, aucun empoisonnement, rien. Il semblerait que ça soit les deux trous qui seraient la cause de la mort, pourtant, deux trous n'ont jamais tués personne. Cette affaire, c'est vraiment étrange !

FIN !!!!!

Reviews please !!


	3. Le savant fou ou les vampires ?

Chapitre 3 – Le savant fou ou les vampires ? 

Qui a tué Florian ?? Qui ?? Tout le village fut au courant de l'histoire, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Pourquoi l'aurait-on tué ? Mais la question qui passait obligatoirement dans toutes les conversations c'était : Qui peut tué quelqu'un en lui faisant deux trous ? Comment ? Le mystère régnait sur tout le village. Les seuls cas similaires à celui-ci sont dans les histoires.

D'un côté il y a ceux qui croient aux vampires et qui sont persuadés qu'il y a des vampires. D'ailleurs, certains prétendent en avoir vu, mais bien sur il n'y a aucun témoin. De l'autre côté, il y a ceux qui disent que c'est un savant fou qui a trouvé un poison invisible à l'analyse du légiste. Bien sur la solution la plus rationnelle serait la deuxième, avec le savant fou, mais il n'y a aucun savant à moins de 100 kilomètres à la ronde.

Le plus simple serait de commencer par le cimetière, c'est moins loin, moins dur a chercher et tout le monde pourra aider. Alors dès le lendemain, à 8 heures, tout le village était au cimetière avec des pelles, des lampes, enfin tout le matériel pour creuser. Damien et Marilyn furent les premiers à commencer de creuser. Ils ont creusé toute la matinée, quand déjà un vieil homme chauve trouve une sorte de trou dans le sol, mais très vite il s'aperçoit que c'est la place d'une vieille tombe. Mais les creuseurs ne perdent pas espoir. Ils firent une pause pour le déjeuner et reprire le boulot après une courte pause.

Certains sont toujours persuadés qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose, que c'est juste qu'il faut creuser un peu plus profond, et les autres sont sur qu'il ne vont rien trouver mais continue de creuser pour faire plaisir à Marilyn, qui est très apprécié dans le village car elle rend beaucoup de services dès qu'on lui demande. Au milieu de l'après-midi, une jeune femme découvrit un tunnel, et celui-la, ce n'était pas un trou de tombe, c'était vraiment un tunnel, un grand tunnel. Tout le monde se réunit autour du trou. Ceux qui croyaient aux vampires étaient plutôt contents, ils pouvaient se vanter auprès de ceux qui y croyaient pas en leur disant qu'ils avaient raisons. Mais ceux qui n'y croyaient pas avaient l'air assez intéressés, curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait au bout du tunnel. Ils cherchaient à cacher leur déception de ne pas avoir raison sur la non-existence des vampires.

Pour être sur que c'était bien de tunnel des vampires, il fallait explorer le tunnel, c'était la seule solution. Un groupe de 5 personnes se désigna. Un jeune homme blond au yeux verts, grand, plutôt maigre nommé Maxime avec sa femme Anastacia, brune au yeux marron. La troisième personne les accompagnant est le vieil homme qui avait cru trouver le trou des vampire, il s'appelait Adrien. Ils étaient accompagnés par Damien et Marilyn.

FIN !!!!!

Rewiew !!!!


End file.
